Fall Into My Arms
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine loves to play in the leaves. He drags Kurt down with him - literally. Fluff. Klaine


This one-shot is based on a fanart by Muchacha10 on DeviantART!

Here is the link! Just take out the spaces! http : / muchacha10 . deviant art . Com / gallery / / d34g943

I hope you enjoy this fluffy fic!

GLEE

"**Kurt!" looked up to see Blaine standing in front of him, jumping from one foot to another. His tie was loose and hair a little devilish. **

"**What happened to you?" asked Kurt raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. **

"**All the leaves fell off the trees last night!" Blaine was like an excited kid on Christmas morning. **

"**And that is important because?"**

"**Kurt, who doesn't love to play in the leaves when they first fall?" Blaine looked baffled. "It's how you know fall has come and winter is just around the corner! And it's **_**fun**_**!"**

"**The kind of people who don't want leaves in their hair, I'm guess," shrugged Kurt has he made a note on his paper. **

**It was completely silent for a long moment. Kurt was thinking that maybe Blaine had left. **

**Then he saw Blaine's hands shoot out and grab his wrists. Suddenly he had been pulled up from the couch, his notebook falling on to the ground. "Hey!" shouted Kurt indignantly.**

**Blaine grinned and started pulling Kurt from the room. "You're going to play in the leaves with me."**

"**I. Am. Not!" said Kurt firmly. He dug his heels into the ground to stop moving. Blaine noticed he wasn't moving any more and turned back. Kurt had a triumphant look on his face for about two seconds before he suddenly found his feet off the ground. "Wha-!"**

**Kurt squeaked. Blaine was already walked down the hall. Kurt was so shocked to find himself in Blaine's arms bridal style that he didn't even protest. He couldn't even move until they were outside. The cold wind hit them but Blaine kept moving. **

**Then Kurt saw it. A massive pile of multicolored leaves, reds, oranges and yellows. "Don't you **_**dare**_**, Blaine!" Kurt's shrill voice rang out too late. He wasn't in Blaine's warm arms anymore. He had been tipped forward into the pile of leaves. **

**Kurt landed in the pile, a muffled sounded coming from his mouth. Then Kurt felt a disturbance to his right. Blaine had also jumped into the pile, laughing as he did so. **

"**I can't believe you!" shouted Kurt flipping over and trying to get his bearings. The leaves crunched under him. He finally rolled onto his back and then propped himself up with his elbows. Blaine was laying on his back as well, making a leaf angel by the looks of it. **

**Kurt was suddenly left breathless. **

**Blaine looked more carefree than Kurt had ever seen him. The smile on his face was big and completely genuine. His eyes were glowing and positively childlike. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold weather and his hair was getting messier. **

**He was gorgeous. **

"**Think fast!" said Blaine, sitting up and pushing some leaves in direction. Kurt gasped. **

"**Oh, it's on!" laughed Kurt. He picked up an armful of leaves and heaved them at Blaine. **

**They had their leaf war for a few minutes, then Blaine went back to his leaf angel. Kurt decided he might as well enjoy this. Blaine sure was. He tried the leaf angel, but then got bored. He stood up. Blaine looked heartbroken for a moment, probably thinking Kurt was leaving. **

**Kurt made a running start and then jumped into the pile of leaves, making them fly everywhere. Blaine laughed and did the same. **

**The two boys collapsed in the leaf pile, gasping for breath. Blaine's face was even more red and Kurt was sure he was the same in that regard. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he snuggled into the cold leaves. He was almost glad that Blaine had thrown him into this pile. **

…**.**

**Blaine wheezed with laughter. He was glad that Kurt seemed to be enjoying playing in the leaves. He didn't want Kurt mad at him. Kurt could go all out sometimes. He didn't want to be on his bad side. **

**Turning over on his side slightly, Blaine got a better look at Kurt. Kurt's cheeks were flushed a bright red and he had leaf stuck in his hair. His eyes were closed in relaxation and a smile was on his perfect lips. It was the happiest Blaine had ever seen the troubled boy. **

**Blaine was pleased that it was him who had made him so, in a way. This kind of childhood nonsense was what Kurt had needed. **

**He had needed it too, thought Blaine. **

**Blaine's eyes wandered over Kurt's angelic face again. They stopped on those lips. The lips that Blaine had thought about for so long now. They were just as flushed and red has the rest of Kurt's face. Oh God, he just wanted to feel those lips against his own. **

**It seemed like Blaine's hand had moved on its own accord. His numb fingers had found Kurt's chin and Kurt's eyes shot open. He looked over with wide eyes, questioning and wondering. **

**Blaine was moving closer to Kurt, the leaves cracking and crumbling under him. Blaine situated himself almost on top of the lithe boy. His cold hand moved up to Kurt's cheeks, which were now burning with heat, and then his neck. **

**Gently, Blaine moved closer to Kurt's face, their breath heavy and visible in the cold air. Blaine's lips met Kurt's with feather light grace. Blaine moaned softly. They were just as perfect as he thought they would be. **

**Blaine kissed Kurt again, deeper this time, but still with caution. **

**There was nothing to be afraid of, it seemed. Kurt's hand had found itself on to Blaine's waist, tight and needing. Blaine deepened this kiss as much as he dared. Kurt was there with him, wanting just as much as he did. **

**Breathless, from the cold, the playing in the leaves, and that mind-blowing kiss; the two boys parted their lips. Blaine stared down at Kurt with nothing less than adoration. Looking back up at him was unmistakable love. **

**Blaine chuckled and reached up, taking the leaf from Kurt's hair. Kurt laughed as well and extended his own hand to Blaine's hair, which had come out of its tight gelled hold, and pulled a leaf out too. **

**Grinning, Blaine pushed Kurt's bangs out of his eyes and kissed his lips quickly. "I told you this was fun," he said in a throaty whisper. **

**Kurt's smile widen and his grip on Blaine's waist tightened. "You proved me wrong," said Kurt. **

"**If this is what you being wrong is like," said Blaine softly. "Then please, never be right again."**

"**Never," agreed Kurt. He lifted his head up from the leaves and captured Blaine's lips in his again. **

**Blaine realized that he was freezing and the leaves were covered with a cold dew. He realized they should get inside. Maybe sit by the warm fire, snuggled in a blanket together. For now, though, Blaine wasn't going to leave this spot for the world. **

**FIN**

**Please review!**


End file.
